Poker Face
Now the Minister think you're on her side she has a mission for you; help find the rebel base Cast * Steve "The Builder" Sissay * Owen * Sigrid Hakkinen * Tom De Luca Plot Keep A Lady Waiting On your way out to meet Sigrid for a mission Steve takes you through Abel, telling you to pay no mind to the disgruntled mutterings of Abel's residents as you pass by. Come Along Outside the township Steve drops the act and fills you in on the details of the new plan; let Sigrid open the outer lab doors, then you can set up more secure defences. He also warns you Sigrid will try to test your loyalty today, as you try to track down an escapee. Able To Shake Them Steve gives you updates on your escapee, Owen, over comms. The hope is he'll lead the way to the rebel base, and the Ministry can quash the rebellion. Also Escaping A slight change of plan; Steve suggests you let Owen see you instead of keeping out of sight. Pretending to escape with him will definitely encourage Owen to head to the rebel's base. Rid Of Them Forever Owen's so pleased that you're not *really* working with the Ministry he spills the beans immediately. Sigrid's very pleased with your progress so far. Right To Them Tom is waiting at the rendezvous point, but he's much less trusting of your motives. Tom runs off, shooting Owen so you can't follow, but Sigrid orders you to leave Owen and give chase. Keep Running! Tom heads towards a jetty with a waiting motorboat. Your orders are to stop Tom escaping and bring him in, even if you are being shot at. Very Good Work Indeed At the jetty Tom pulls out a grenade, and in your struggle to subdue him pulls the pin. He also allows you to 'take' his jacket, in which you can 'find' Janine's lab keycard to give to Sigrid. S05E15 // Rofflenet Discussion regarding this mission can be found on Rofflenet Transcript shouts STEVE SISSAY: Ready, Five? Oh, don’t worry about how the rest of the Abel Township people look at us. If they didn’t like it here, they’d be trying to escape, wouldn’t they? They’re just jealous that the Minister trusts us. And how far would they get on their own in zombie territory? ABEL RESIDENT: What about Doctor Lobatse? What happened to her? STEVE SISSAY: Doctor Lobatse is safe, and… well, she’s taken her punishment and she’s back working in the hospital today. We never punish without reason. All of you know you’re safer here than on the outside! You’re being well-looked after by the Minister and Ian Golightly. Some people just don’t know how to show gratitude, do they, Five? Come on. Run with me. We’ve got an important assignment for the Minister, and you know how I hate to keep a lady waiting. STEVE SISSAY: We’re doing well. No one suspects a thing, Five. You’re playing the part of the betrayed foot soldier, now you know that Janine sold out those Girl Guides. Well, Nadia smuggled a message in from Janine. She thought she was smuggling some supplies for the doctor. She was, but Janine knew I’d be in Lobatse’s tent, making sure Ian doesn’t take it out on her again. And Janine knew I’d spot the tracking number on one of the boxes. It’s actually the serial number of my favorite grenades! Clever lady. Janine’s fleshed out the plan. It’s risky, but it should work. Sigrid’s had teams of people working for weeks trying to get the main doors to the Abel labs open. Safe-crackers from London, military security experts. Some bloke who called himself the Great Malvonso. I think I saw him once at the Hackney Empire. The whole place is full of people morning, noon, and night, which makes it very difficult for you to sneak in there and do the necessary. So, Janine wants to let Sigrid open those doors. Not the inner doors, just the main ones. Then you’ll be able to get in there, use your palm print to set up more secure defenses. It’s a big risk, and we’ll still have to work out how to get you past Ian and Sigrid’s guards and security fence. It’s like… imagine there are two padlocks on one briefcase. One padlock is Sigrid’s, and one is Janine’s. Janine’s planning to take off her own padlock. Then we just need to take Sigrid’s off, so we can put on our own, more securely. This is where the metaphor starts to break down. To be honest, love… obviously, if it were an actual briefcase, we’d just dump it in the cement. Or blow it up. laughs In any case, today, we’re going to let Sigrid think that she found a way down to those labs herself. They’ll make her relax. She’ll let her guard down. I mean, her literal guard will be taken off duty. And then our job, getting her padlock off that briefcase, will be easier. Just follow my lead, Five. And remember: you’re loyal to Sigrid. I don’t know the details, but they’re going to set someone up to tempt you, and it’s vital Sigrid believes in you. You’re loyal to her. Minister! SIGRID HAKKINEN: Steven! A pleasure, as always. I hope you’re ready for a chase. STEVE SISSAY: I always love a chase, Minister. SIGRID HAKKINEN: Oh, I know you do. Steven, Runner Five: we’ve had word of some very interesting quarry. Allegedly, Runner Six – you know, that Australian man, Owen – allegedly, he’s been in touch with the people on the outside. He thinks he can run off, taking vital information about his important work on our crop harvest with him. STEVE SISSAY: Foolish, Minister! SIGRID HAKKINEN: Even more foolish, he’s made his arrangements over an unencrypted channel. Naive to the point of idiocy. Aside from his agricultural work, he really is a rather useless young man. Except… STEVE SISSAY: Except? SIGRID HAKKINEN: Except that I think he’s going to lead us right to the rebels. We’ve put a tracker in his coat. Stupid boy hasn’t even found it. I know you’ve said you don’t know where the new rebel base is, Five, and I believe you. But someone knows. And you’re going to help me find it. Come along, Five. After him! STEVE SISSAY: Five, I’ve got you on comms. I’m tracking Owen. Keep a steady pace now, but don’t let him see you. We want to follow him for as long as we can. We think he’ll lead us to whatever base the rebels have been using. Then we can flush them out, and the last traces of the rebellion against the Minister will be over. There are some zombies on your tail, but keep moving, and you should be able to shake them. OWEN LANDIS: Who’s there? Is someone there? STEVE SISSAY: He can’t have made you. You’re not in his line of sight. Duck down, Five. We need to track him all the way to the base. OWEN LANDIS: It’s just zombies. It’s just zombies. Nothing there but zombies. Owen, you old fraidy cat! laughs No one… no one knows you’ve gone. Ian doesn’t know, Sigrid doesn’t know. Steve hasn’t seen. SIGRID HAKKINEN: Actually, Five, I’ve got a better idea. Do let him see you. STEVE SISSAY: Minister, the plan was to track Owen to the new rebel base. SIGRID HAKKINEN: And what better reason would he have for going there if he thinks Runner Five is escaping with him? Five, you know that your friends are on the wrong side now. Speed up. Catch up with Owen. Show him that you’re also escaping. OWEN LANDIS: Oh, Runner Five! God, you’re a sight for sore eyes! And so far from home. I knew it. I knew it! When they said you’d turned, that you were working for Sigrid now, I knew that couldn’t be true. I mean, you… you’re Runner Five! laughs Oh, well, we’d better be careful what we say. Loose lips sink ships, and so on. laughs But it is good to see you. We’re going home. laughs Well, they won’t tell me where the new base is, but we’re going to make the rendezvous together. Just down this woodland trail to the river, follow it south to the clearing, and then… well, I guess we’ll see where they’re all living. I was wondering if the new place is all right for wheelchairs. I know Nadia’s safe with Veronica for now, but we’ve got to think about getting her out. She’s amazing, Nadia, you know? It’s hard for her, what’s happened. We’ve talked about it. She hates feeling like she has to depend on anyone else. I was telling her, listen. Everyone has to depend on someone. This is the zombie apocalypse! None of us do better alone than we do together. Well, don’t think I can’t see the way you’re looking at me, mate. laughs Yes. Yes, if you must know… I like Nadia. At least, not… I’ve learned my lesson! I’m taking it really easy with her. I know I can get a bit too enthusiastic. I’m letting her set the pace. If she’s into me, she’ll let me know. And… and well, if Nadia just wants to be friends… well, I’d be lucky to have a friend like her. It’s funny, isn’t it? I never would have pegged the zombie apocalypse as a good way to make new friends, but well, here we are. laughs It’s so good to see you! Look, there’s the river. We’ll just follow it down through the woods. Come on, run! SIGRID HAKKINEN: You’re doing very well, Runner Five. You’ll be able to lead us straight to the rebels, and we’ll finally be rid of them forever. OWEN LANDIS: Okay, Five. The meeting place is just in this copse of trees by the riverbank. You know, I love the English countryside. Trees, streams, fields. It’s like a nature playset for kids. laughs Everything’s so pretty! And none of it can kill you. SIGRID HAKKINEN: Just keep your cool, Runner Five. Don’t betray by word or gesture that I’m listening in. OWEN LANDIS: Hello? rustles TOM DE LUCA: Owen, it’s you. You and… Runner Five? I don’t understand. It was only supposed to be one, not two. Three, four, five. Only one! This is wrong. How did you know, Five? How did you know to come this way? OWEN LANDIS: It’s all cool, Tom! Chill out! It’s Runner Five! We both escaped from Abel at the same time. Just a coincidence. We’re here to see Jody, and Sam, and the others. Can you take us to them? TOM DE LUCA: Coincidence… no such thing as coincidence. Think, Owen, think! Is that a brain in your head, or a watermelon? OWEN LANDIS: Steady on, mate. Look, it’s all okay. laughs TOM DE LUCA: No, no. Not okay. Not okay. Followed you. Runner Five followed you, saw you escaping. Thinking, all the time, that’s what you have to do. Strategy, tactics. Tactics, tick-tocks, that’s what they taught us! Tick-tock, five o'clock, up the wooden hill to Bedfordshire! Don’t you understand? You stupid boy! Runner Five has turned! Runner Five followed you. Runner Five is a traitor. Runner Five wants me to lead the way. Well, follow this! gunshots OWEN LANDIS: Christ! Bloody hell, mate, that bullet’s gone through my calf! You could have killed me, Tom! Five… Five, help us. Look in my bag for a med pack. Five unzips backpack, rummages whispers Don’t worry, Five. Everyone thinks that I’m just a bloody idiot good-for-nothing. She won’t suspect a thing. Just do what she tells you. It’s in the pocket. SIGRID HAKKINEN: Five, never mind about the stupid boy Owen. Get after Tom! He could still lead us right to them! Run! OWEN LANDIS: Five, where are you going? Help me, Five! gunshots TOM DE LUCA: Stay away from me! Stay away, you traitor, you thief, you sneak in the night! SIGRID HAKKINEN: Get him! Get him, Runner Five! STEVE SISSAY: I think Tom’s heading for that jetty, Minister. There’s a motorboat waiting. SIGRID HAKKINEN: Stop him, Five. Stop him before he gets onto that boat. If he’s been with Sam and Jody, he’ll know how to find them. And I think we can get that information out of him, can’t we, Steven? STEVE SISSAY: I’ve got my methods, ma'am. SIGRID HAKKINEN: Just bring him down, Five. I don’t care if he’s firing at you, Five. Just keep running! SIGRID HAKKINEN: You’ve nearly got him, Five. TOM DE LUCA: Runner Five, I don’t want to have to kill you, but I will if I need to. STEVE SISSAY: What’s that he’s got in his hand? Oh God. It’s a grenade. TOM DE LUCA: Come back to us, Five. Work with us. I don’t know what Sigrid’s told you, but you know… you know Jane would never have done the things they’ve said. God rest her soul. Please, Five, come with me! You can leave all this now! You can come home! Just come back with me, Five. Sam’s waiting! SIGRID HAKKINEN: Grab him, Five. Grab him and bring him down. Five and TOM DE LUCA struggle TOM DE LUCA: No, Five, don’t! STEVE SISSAY: Tom kicked Five in the face! SIGRID HAKKINEN: Just don’t let him get away, Five. Get hold of his jacket! STEVE SISSAY: Five’s on top of Tom. Tom’s struggling, he’s… God. No! He’s pulled the pin on the grenade. Ten, nine… counting in background TOM DE LUCA: I don’t want to die, Five, but if you don’t let me go, we’ll both die here today. SIGRID HAKKINEN: Fine. Get off him, Five. TOM DE LUCA: whispers Inside left pocket, Five. loud I’m getting in my boat, now! Don’t try to follow me! splash STEVE SISSAY: He’s thrown the grenade into the lake! Get down, Five! explosion SIGRID HAKKINEN: He’s gone. Well, that was a stupid idea, wasn’t it, Steven? All that effort, and what? Five’s holding Tom’s jacket. Admittedly, looks like a rather nice leather jacket, but I hardly think that’s any compensation for tipping our hand about Five’s loyalties. STEVE SISSAY: Wait. Five’s found something. What’s in the pocket of that jacket, Five? SIGRID HAKKINEN: That’s not… it can’t be. STEVE SISSAY: I think that was Janine De Luca’s jacket. He must have found it. SIGRID HAKKINEN: That’s her key card. That’s the card that will open the outer security door on the Abel labs. Oh Five, that’s very good work. Very good work indeed!Category:Mission Category:Season Five